The Digimon Overlord
by Psyman21
Summary: Davis, despite being the leader of the next generation of Digidestined he is treated as anything but. But after overhearing a plan of betrayal by a few of his so called friends he castes away the light and embraces the darkness, and after being summoned by an old minion master, Davis will rise as a ruler more terrifying than Ken ever was, as an Overlord!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's a new story for ya! A little warning here that this story will have some darker elements, cause hey it's Overlord! Second, if any of you guys are TK fans then this story is not for you and you should not bother reading as I can and will hate on TK, sorry but he is my least liked Digimon character in any season.**

 **So with that out of the way lets get started!**

* * *

Four months.

That was how long it had been since Davis had been given a responsibility like no other. He had been chosen to save an entirely different world full of amazing sentient creatures called Digimon!

He had just been doing his usual thing that day with soccer and hanging with Kari Kamiya, then _he_ showed up, Kari's childhood friend Takeru, or as he preferred to be called TK. From the very first time Davis saw the guy he didn't like him, and it wasn't just because of his already close relationship with the girl he had a crush on.

The bucket hat wearing boy may have come off as friendly sure but Davis had seen that look in his eyes before, the look of someone who thought he was a cut above the rest, someone with an ego hidden under a mask of humility, the very same look he saw every time his father stared him down after he had supposedly done something wrong but in reality was his sister who just threw the blame on him to avoid punishment.

Still, Davis kept his cool for the most part, even if he made a total idiot of himself a few times before he managed to get a hold of himself. Yet that very same day Davis had been whisked away on a series of events that would lead to the most defining moment of not only his life, but of the fate of both the real and Digital worlds.

Davis at the time had figured that after he was made leader by his idol Tai that he would be able to earn some respect among his peers, and hopefully earn some points with Kari, only for it all to go wrong from the get-go. Despite him officially being made the leader everyone still opted to follow TK and completely ignore him. This didn't surprise Davis as much as it should have however.

The team was made up of himself, TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody, with the latter two already being acquainted with TK from living in the same building. While Davis found Cody to be an alright and level headed kid he also knew the shorter boy didn't really hold Davis in high regard in the mental department, as for Yolei, she was just a total selfish bitch in Davis' opinion as she was always quick to pass the blame to someone else for her mistakes and made it a point to belittle him at every opportunity. Hell, even their digimon followed their example and laughed at him!

Even Kari sided against him as TK was her childhood friend and in her eyes he could do no wrong. Davis only saving grace was his partner Veemon who, like himself, was belittled for his slight lisp and his brash nature though nine times out of ten it was Veemon and Davis' tenacity that ended up saving the day with no one acknowledging the fact. Even after he used the Digi egg of Miracles to digivolve Veemon to Magnamon to defeat Chimeramon did anyone thank him or his partner!

Skip forward a bit and Davis got a best friend in Ken, the former digimon Emperor, and also his DNA partner. Even in the short time they had known each-other they had become thick as thieves and the child prodigy was never swayed by the others and stuck by his best friends side no matter what. Sure he may have dated Yolei for a bit, but after seeing how she thought of, and treated Davis, he was quick to break it off which upset the glasses wearing girl tremendously.

Finally, just a week ago everything came to a head when Davis and the others faced down the main threat of the world Malomyotismon in that weird dimension, where once again it was up to Davis to pull a miracle and be the driving force to finally defeat the returned villain when everyone else failed. Yet even after all of that, nothing had changed and now Davis' whole life was about to change.

* * *

At this very moment Davis could be found standing in front of the computer rooms doorwith his ear pressed against the said door as he listened in on the occupants inside. Yet with each word he heard, his rage, sorrow and overall _hatred_ grew to new heights. He had just gotten off of soccer practice and had made a beeline to not be late for the teams weekly get together in the digital world. He was usually five or so minutes late due to said practice but that wasn't his fault!

"Are you sure we should be discussing this in the open? Anyone could come up and hear us right now?" Questioned Cody as he, Yolei and TK along with their digimon sat in the computer room.

"Oh please Cody, Ken is still finishing up some homework, Kari is still setting up decorations for that dance, and the idiot will be late regardless as he always is." retorted Yolei.

"She's right Cody, now let's get down to business, what to do about Davis." stated TK seriously.

This caught the bearer of Courage and Friendship's attention as he madesure to listen very carefully now with his partner, Demiveemon also listening in.

"What about the loser?" grunted Yolei in annoyance, she didn't want to talk about the guy who practically ruined her relationship with Ken. In her mind it was all Davis fault things didn't work out between the two.

"This is about getting rid of him." coldly stated TK catching both occupants off guard as well as their unintentional listener.

TK let his words sink in for a moment before continuing where he left off, "you both know that Davis has been more of a hinderance to helping the digital world than anything else right? I mean everytime we've gotten into trouble it's almost always his fault, not to mention everytime he 'saved us' it was all pure luck. Tai making him the leader was a mistake and we can all see that. He's about as dumb as a rock and has no business being a digidestined." stated the bearer of hope and got two different reactions for his words.

"Finally someone say's it! I was starting to think I was the only one who felt that way!" stated Yolei with a relieved tone while Cody's was much more surprised.

"I don't think that's fair TK, true Davis may not be the... _smartest_ of our group, but he is very passionate and to say all he had accomplished is a mere fluke doesn't seem right. Also, if he was so terrible then why would Tai make him the leader?' pointed out Cody and Davis felt a bit at odds with both being insulted and complimented at the same time.

Davis was far from stupid, he just tended to be more prone to action then others, his grades could attest to that as he was an A to B grade student, though in all honesty it was so he could keep his place on the soccer team. Still, it was nice to hear Cody standing up for him somewhat.

"Tai only made him leader because he saw a bit of himself in Davis, nothing more. Plus he was only a help when it came to fighting, and now that there are no more threats to fight what can he do? All he can do is destroy things and now that we're trying to rebuild the digital world he has no place, even you can see that. Therefore, it's time for Davis to give up his position as a digidestined and leave us alone to really help the digital world." stated TK and Davis waited with bated breath, hoping Cody wouldn't listen to the boy, but his hopes were quickly dshed with the shorter boys answer.

"I can't help but agree with you on those points. Even so, how do you plan to stop Davis from being a digidestined? Even if we tried to force him he could still defeat us since out of all of us he and Veemon are the strongest, and said digimon would not allow anything like that to happen to his partner." pointed out Cody.

As all of this was happening the children's digimon just sat back and watched, waiting for their partners to decide on what to do. Sure they had their own opinions on the matter, but even so they agreed with TK's words. They all were similar in personality to their partner's after all and even they found Veemon to be a nuisance more than anything else, which made it all the more frustrating that he was the strongest out of all of them.

"Easy, we take his D3 and D-tecter and he won't be able to enter the digital world anymore, and just for insurance... we get rid of Veemon." stated TK and Davis found his rage reach all new heights at the thought of his so-called _teammates_ hurting his partner just to get to him.

"...what do Kari and Ken have to say about this?" asked Cody as he wondered if the other two of the group would be as willing they were to follow through with this plan that TK had concocted.

"They don't know and they're not going to know until it is over and done with, that way they can't stop it or warn those two idiots. Kari is still soft on Davis for some reason or another, and Ken wouldn't even entertain the thought of betraying his best friend. That's why we are doing it today when we go to the digital world so that those two can't interfere."

At that point Davis stopped listening as it finally sank in fully just what the three in that room planned to do. They intended not only to take away what the digital world had gifted him, but to also kill the first ever true friend he had in the form of his digimon partner, HE WOULD NOT ALLOW IT! After everything he had done for those ungrateful bastards this was how they repaid him!?

No he would not allow this to come to pass, if they thought he would take this lying down then they were in for a big surprise. He needed to get away and make a plan, as even though he was the strongest of them he couldn't yet digivolve Veemon to ultimate level and with TK and Cody together they could DNA digivolve and totally destroy Veemon. No he had to escape for now and make a plan so he could make those three suffer for their betrayal.

As he was planning his revenge however, Davis never noticed the dark portal opening up behind him until it was too late and he and his partner blacked out as they were pulled inside. In that instant Davis Motimaya not only disappeared from the real world but from that very dimension to one that will remake him into the ultimate bastion of evil, a shadow that would encompass everything in its path, an _**OVERLORD**_.

* * *

In a darkened circular chamber a small impish creature in a dirty cloak with a lamp on a pole attached to its back stared at the swirling portal that it had created for the sole purpose of finding a new master. The one they had originally wanted had perished in his escape from that frozen town called Nordberg after the Glorious Empire had come to conquer it and destroy any source of magic in said town, which just so happened to be their chosen Overlord.

With no other choice Gnarl, the minion master and advisor to the Overlord, had used the last of the magic they have gathered to summon a worthy successor and bring about the reign of Evil once more. The Netherworld was in dire need of a new ruler and if this didn't work then Gnarl knew they would be doomed, and not in the way he liked!

Just then the portal became more violent in its motions and Gnarl couldn't help but smile, they had found a worthy successor! Oh he couldn't wait to see what they were like! Would they destroy everything insight? Enslave the masses to become his loyal servants? Oh he couldn't wait to have some fun once more!

What Gnarl wasn't expecting was a preteen boy with spiky brown hair and wearing strange clothes to fall out in an unconscious heap alongside a blue and while... thing that looked so adorable that Gnarl wanted to throw up and gut himself at the same time. Still if it came through with what had to be their new master then he would not do anything until told otherwise.

"Get out here you sacks of puss and move our new master and his... _pet_ to the masters quarters. We finally have a new Overlord!" declared the minion master as a bunch of brown colored imps similar to himself ran in hooting in happiness at finally having a new master to serve.

With unusual care they lifted the boy and carried him away to his new quarters to rest while a single minion carried the white and blue creature that came with the boy at arm length as if it was the most repulsive thing it had even seen.

As Gnarl watched it all happen he couldn't help but chuckle, after searching for so long they finally had their Overlord. The boy may be young but Gnarl would help the boy reach his true potential as the ultimate evil. A few moments later and Gnarl walked off to oversee his new master so that when they woke up he could answer any questions he may have.

"Evil always finds a way." laughed the minion master as he walked off through the halls of the tower and towards his new masters quarters with the biggest spring in his step since the time of his last master. Evil would rise once more!

 **Alright guys this is the prologue of my new story which, as you should know by now, is a Digimon/Overlord crossover. Seriously there should be way more Overlord crossover's but what can ya do? Review and/or Pm me!**


	2. Chapter 2

_'Wha-what happened?'_ thought Davis as he slowly woke from his unintended nap.

Groaning the young teen sat up and instantly knew something was wrong. First off he didn't remember falling asleep in a large, yet slightly stiff, bed. Second he was sure as hell that his room wasn't a so large and dark that it could probably fit five Mammothmon's and still have room.

"Where the hell am I?" Davis asked once more right before he heard another groan and quickly turning to his side he saw the now awakening form of his partner Demiveemon.

"Davish? Where are we?" asked the in-training digimon as he to got a look at their new surrounding's since the last thing he remembered was they were in front of the computer lab and listening to their so-called friends plotting against them.

"I don't know buddy, but whoever brought us here better have a good damn reason or else their gonna be my new punching bag." growled the maroon haired boy right before hearing a chuckle from next to them before a scratchy voice then spoke.

"My just waking up and already to cause harm, yes you will make a fine Overlord master."

Turning towards the origin of the voice Davis and Demiveemon's eyes widened in shock as they saw an old imp looking creature they don't recognize looking at them with a sharp toothed smile.

"...Vee what digimon is that."

"...that's not a digimon Davish, but whatever it is he sure is gnarly." answered the small blue and white dragon.

"Well thank you horribly cute creature, my name is Gnarl, the minion master and advisor to the Overlord!" exclaimed the now named Gnarl as he bowed his head to the duo who are now even more confused.

"Wait a sec, what's a minion and who is this 'Overlord'?" asked Davis in confusion.

"Why I am a minion sire, a creature created from life force made solely to serve the Overlord, which is now you by the way." answered Gnarl making both other occupants jaws drop.

"Wait WHAT!? How can I be the Overlord!? I don't even know how we both got here!" demanded Davis as he was now figuring that he was just kidnapped to become some tyrant by this guy.

"I used a spell with the remaining magic of the tower to bring forth someone worthy to become the new Overlord. Our previous candidate was killed during his retrieval, but not to worry those stupid Browns that failed to bring him here safely were punished severely for their failure. But with you here now we finally have a worthy successor!" declared the old minion master as Davis and Demiveemon exchanged looks.

This was really weird, even for them. They needed to figure a way out and back home, but then Davis stopped that thought as he then remembered what the three in the computer room planned to do to him and he felt is rage ignite anew. He wanted payback and he was starting to think that being this 'Overlord' may help with that, maybe he should listen to what the old imp had to say?

"Well good for you but I don't exactly know what an Overlord is or what the job entails, so maybe you should start with telling me that before I decide to take the job." suggested Davis as his partner looked at him in absolute shock before he to was reminded of the betrayal and knew exactly what his partner had in mind and decided to stay quiet.

"Oh of course young master, of course! Well the Overlord in simple terms is the greatest being of evil to exist and is destined to conquer or destroy the world, its their own personal choice really. As for the history of the Overlord it goes aaaaall the way back to our first master and creator-" started off Gnarl as he then began to explain the intricacies of the title of Overlord and what exactly it entailed.

Davis and Demiveemon listened with rapt attention as with every word Gnarl spoke Davis was more enthralled and tempted to take such a position. Most would wonder why someone who had fought so hard for the light would suddenly turn towards the dark, but for Davis the answer was very simple, he had fought for the light and in turn its other protectors had sought to betray him, but as a lord of Evil he would be servant to none and in turn everyone would serve him! With the power of the Overlord he could make all those who had wronged and looked down on him pay with interest!

So after Gnarl finished his little history lesson, Davis sat back and seemed to contemplate taking the position for a moment though he his decisions was already made halfway through. Really it was no contest by this point and he already knew Demiveemon would follow with him so there was nothing to stop him from accepting. Though the thought of Kari made him esitate for but a second he pushed those thoughts aside, his personal feelings could have no effect on his decision as this was more than simple revenge, it was justice for his mistreatment in the boys eyes that was long overdue and he would not be denied!

"I accept the position Gnarl. Now where do we begin?"

Gnarl shook in excitement as now they had a new Overlord, now they only needed one more thing and the bestowing of the title would be complete.

"Very good master! Now all we need to do is give you this." declared Gnarl as he reached into his cloak to bring out a large, spiked, black metal gauntlet with a bright orange jewel imbedded on the back of the hand. In all honesty, Davis found the object badass looking as well as way too big for him. He was also wondering how Gnar was hiding it in those rags and he hadn't noticed it before but decided not to question it as he took a hold of the surprisingly light object.

Giving the minion master a small look of uncertainty, Davis slid his left hand into the gauntlet and almost instantly falt something lock onto said appendage as the boy felt a hug amount of power flood into him while he began to glow with a black aura that had small spots of blue, red and gold in the mix.

Davis wasn't the only one effected however as Demiveemon was also enveloped in the same swirling mass of energy. Nearby, Davis schoolbag lay after being placed there when he was first brought into the room, from said bag a glow could be seen as all of a sudden the boys D3 digivice shot from the bag and into the swirling mass of magic as the minion master could only look on in complete shock and awe as this had never happened before. He couldn't help but be curious on this new development.

Then with a resounding gust of wind that made the aged minion cover his eyes briefly, the vortex of colors was gone. Taking a curious peak Gnarl could not help but gape at the drastic changes the boy had gone though.

Davis was no longer the respectable five foot four for his age, but rather he had grown to an impressive five foot ten and was well muscled from what could be seen. His entire form was donned in ebony black armor but not the typical wear the Overlord would have, no this armor was made up of many smooth plates with any places not covered being covered by a type of dark red chainmail that almost resembled dragon scales. On the chest were three strange symbol in a triangle that Gnarl could not recognize (symbols of Courage, Friendship and Miracles). The helmet was very unique as instead of covering the entire face it only covered the top half of the boy's head while leaving his defined jaw exposed and letting his now shoulder length maroon hair fall freely as a sword like horns sprouted from the top of the helm with a more lightning bolt shaped one sprouting straight out almost like a rhino's. Even the Gauntlet itself had changed as instead of the diamond shaped orange jewel on the back of the hand, a rectangular orange gem now stretched across the back of the forearm, looking more like some type of screen rather than the signature gem.

Davis wasn't eh only one who went through a change though as Demiveemon has gone through his own transformation. For one he had apparently digivolved and was now Veemon but very different appearance wise. For one his usual blue scales has shifted to a more crimson color and his typical white scales had changed to more of a dark grey. The typical V symbol on his forehead had taken a sharper edge and was now black, the horn on the tip of his nose had also been given a serrated edge and was joined by two more horn sprouting from his forehead giving him a more draconic appearance than before.

Then at once both new figures opened their eyes to show Davis' new fiery red glowing eyes and Veemon's slit golden glowing eyes respectively.

Lifting his new gauntlet to eye level, Davis examined the object and his new form with a sense of curiosity and excitement as his partner did the same. He could feel all the new power just boiling under the surface and was more than happy with the changes. Veemon was as well thankful for the upgrade and was admiring his new form appreciatively.

 **"Well these are some promising changes, wouldn't you agree Veemon?"** asked Davis in a much deeper voice as he looked down at his changed digimon partner as said partner returned the look with a fanged smirk.

"I can't complain, oh and the names Bloodveemon now." answered the now Rookie level digimon with glee and his voice which also sounded a bit deeper.

"I must say master that these changes are... unexpected, but very welcome! In all my years I have never seen such a transformation when a new Overlord put on the gauntlet." voiced Gnarl with great enthusiasm.

 **"That just proves how truly unique I am, not like there was any doubt. Now enough talking, we have work to do Gnarl and I know just where to start."** declared Davis as he started to walk back towards the throne room where he would then travel to his first destination on his path of conquest.

"Oh of course sire, but may I ask what you first plan to do? Maybe you would like to learn more about the minion horde's before setting off to acquire the other hives?" suggested Gnarl as he and BV (Bloodveemon) followed after the young teen.

 **"No. I am going to the Wasteland as you have called it."** revealed Davis as his words had Gnarl stumble for a moment before rushing to catch up with his new master.

"But sire is that truly a wise idea? Wouldn't it be best to retrieve the other minion hives and repair the tower beforehand?"

 **"This is more important than that. You told me that the Wasteland was once the lands ruled by the third Overlord before the Great Cataclysm that turned it into what it is now. Also you said that if anywhere, that is where the Tower Heart would be and I intend to find it, a source of power like that cannot be left alone and it would be a great help to us."** explained the new Overlord as he was more than determined to acquire the legendary artifact for himself.

Gnarl could not say anything else as he couldn't fault his Overlord's logic. Plus, with the Tower Heart back the Tower's magical power would skyrocket and that was more than welcome at this time. So instead he helped lead the Overlord towards the main room where the spawning pool lay and would take the Overlord to his wanted destination.

* * *

"So this is where the 'Great Cataclysm' happened huh? Yeah I can see it." said BV as he and Davis stared at the desolate landscape filled with glowing blue pools of liquid that Gnarl had told them was tainted magic.

Behind the duo was five Brown minions armed with clubs as they waited for their new masters orders. They were very eager to cause some mayhem after all. But they stayed behind their master, who now donned a large serrated sword, not wanting him to use that mighty weapon upon them.

Davis was abut to respond to his partner, but suddenly his gauntlet began to hum and curiously he brought the item up to see what was wrong with it. As soon as it was eye level the orange gem glowed brightly before a holographic screen was displayed about an inch above the gem. Surprised by this unexpected, but not unwelcome, feature Davis looked at what appeared to be a map of the area they were in before seeing a few highlighted points.

 **"Hmm, maybe this will be easier than I originally thought."** said Davis with a grin that revealed his slightly longer and sharpened canines as he lead his little troupe to the closest point.

* * *

It was a coupe of hours later that Davis, BV and the minions returned to the Netherworld Tower with quite the haul in the form of a minion totem, which meant Davis could now command and summon more minions in the field, a spellstone which contained the Evil Presence spell, and several shards of the Tower Heart. Now here the new Overlord and BV stood with Gnarl as they watched the pieces of the once great artifact float through the air above the spawning pit.

"I must say sire, for your first outing this is quite the haul, though it seems you weren't quite able to discover all of the pieces of the Heart as you had once hoped." stated Gnarl before hearing the new Overlord snort in amusement.

 **"Oh Gnarl, my goal was never to acquire all the pieces right from the get-go like that, no I just needed a majority of them so I could do this,"** declared Davis as he lifted his gauntlet clad hand and shot his newly acquired spell at the shards.

He was using his Evil Presence spell to bind the shard's, and hopefully, the Tower Heart itself to his will. If he could do that he could command the remaining pieces to converge and the ones he already possessed and do the rest of the job for him.

The new Overlord kept up his spell for close to an hour, with sweat dripping from his brow and down his chin from the strain of using his newly acquired magical reserves for such an extended period of time. Still, in the end his efforts were rewarded as the remaining shards of the Heart began to appear one by one until finally they were all together. From there thing's took their natural course since the shard's, in a flash of light came together to now reveal the now fiery red, black and gold orb that was the Tower Heart in all of it's glory.

However, before Davis could savor the success of his little 'experiment', something strange began to happen with the minions around him. Looking over Gnarl and the few Browns within the room he saw them go through small, but noticeable changes. For one, their usual wrinkled skin became a lot smoother and slightly scaly like that of a reptiles, second was their figures seemed to bulge a bit and gain more muscle while still keeping their gangly appearance. The final change came in the form of the three crests he now bore being branded on their foreheads.

The new Overlord was about to question Gnarl on these changes but another humming from his Gauntlet, similar to the one from when he was in the Wasteland, stopped him. Bringing the item up once more, and wondering what it could possibly want now, Davis unintentionally had the screen looking over one of the newly changed Browns.

As soon as he did the screen seemed to take a picture of the new minion before displaying an info box right next to said picture that Davis began to read with a bit of wonderment.

 **"'Minionmon, a Rookie level digimon and main fighting force of the Overlord. Not very known for their brains they make up for it with extreme devotion and savagery while using their Club Crusher and Savage Horde attacks to overwhelm their enemies.' Well looks like my tampering with the Tower Heart, combined with my D3 fusing with the Gauntlet not only changed you BV but also turned the minions into digimon as well."** proclaimed Davis with glee in his voice as his partner looked on at the new Digimon in interest.

"So what's on the agenda now Davis now that we got our new and improved army?" asked the small dragon curiously.

 **"Now we build upon those numbers by collecting the other minion hives, but first I think we should train in order to get a handle on our new abilities as well as the ones our new minions now possess. After that I think we should pay a visit to that little town our supposed to be Overlord had lived in, Nordberg I think Gnarl called it? We may not have known the kid but I don't think it's fair to let those peasants get away with basically sacrificing a child to save their own hides, don't you think BV?"** asked Davis as an absolutely predatory grin split his face as his eyes shined briefly.

"Oh no that just won't do at all partner, not at all." replied BV with a matching grin and flashing eyes that actually brought tears to Gnarl's own eyes from the bloodlust being radiated from that one grin and look.

Evil really had found a way.

* * *

 **Overlord: Davis Motimaya**

 ** **Digimon: Bloodveemon****

 ** **Gold: 0****

 ** **Dark Crystals: 0****

 ** **Life upgrades: 0****

 ** **Mana upgrades: 0****

 ** **Minion totems: 1****

 ** **Spellstones: 1****

 ** **Forge stones: 0****

 ** **Spell catalyst: 0****

 **Alright before anyone goes off I know that the Overlord didn't get the Evil Presence spell from the spellstone in the Wasteland, this is a bit off book so just deal with the fact not everything is gonna be exactly like the game and enjoy the story as is. Review and/or PM me!**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been nearly five years since Davis and his partner had entered this new world of magic and Davis had been named the new Overlord. In that time Davis and Bloodveemon had been training nonstop in their new powers and abilites for when they would finally leave the Tower and set out to conquer the world above.

Davis for his part had been training not only his new abilities but also the abilities of the Minions, which for some reason had been turned into digimon, most likely due to his own status as a digidestined and his partner being connected to him. Needless to say that he had made some good progress in both fields.

He had been able to digivolve a few of his minions into their champion form, which was basically a larger and more savage looking version of their usual form with the exception that they now had rock like armor and seemed to be able to control the earth around them to an extent. The latter ability really helped with the repairs to the tower. These were known as Iwamon, and out of the forty or so minions Davis had at his call he only possessed four of these guys.

That was then though, now Davis was training with his partner and it was easy to see that Davis had gone through some serious changes of his own.

For one Davis had now grown to over seven foot one and he had now become more muscular as well, though he still wore the same armor as it had been discovered later that it was made of Chrome Digizoid, the hardest metal in the digital and real world.

Right now the new Overlord was training with his partner in hand to hand combat. Said partner was currently in his champion form which was called Wrathveemon, which basically looked similar in appearance to Exveemon but had the same colors as Bloodveemon along with a pair of savage looking gauntlet's on his arms in addition to the pair of horns on his head that made him look like some kind of demonic dragon.

 **"Come on V is that all you got?"** taunted Davis, in a now much deeper voice, as he and his evolved partner traded blows.

"Keep talking like that and I'll knock your black off Davis." taunted back WV (Wrathveemon).

Off to the side stood Gnarl as he observed his new Overlord train. He truly felt they had been blessed by this new lad becoming the Overlord. He was certainly strong, and his connection to that unusual creature had ended up making the minion's far more deadly than before. But what really sold it for Gnarl was just how Evil this new Overlord could be when his buttons were pushed, the damn jester never knew what hit him when he insulted the Overlord when he had just started training. The jester hadn't come near the training room since then which was a blessing for everyone.

Another hour of training later and Davis and his now de-digivolved partner were in their private quarters waiting on Gnarl to come back with a report on the Glorious Empire. Thankfully they didn't need to wait too long as they saw the old minion master enter the room.

 **"So what's the judgment Gnarl, is it time for me to finally get out of here and make the Overlord feared once more?"** asked Davis eagerly.

"I would say so master. The Glorious Empire is far more focused on conquering the elves and finding other magical creatures that you starting your conquest won't be noticeable until you have established a foothold. If you do decide to begin your conquest may I suggest the town of Nordberg m'lord? They still must pay for what they had done to our previous candidate for your title." suggested Gnarl eagerly at the end with a bloodthirsty grin.

 **"Hmmm, I guess there would be as good as any other place. Get the minions ready Gnarl, we depart in one hour!"** declared Davis as the aged minion quickly set out to complete his task leaving Davis and his partner alone.

"Finally we're getting out of here. Not that I don't enjoy the new digs but it gets kind of boring doing nothing but training day in and day out. I can't wait to start." said BV as his clawed hands twitched in anticipation.

 **"I know what you mean partner, all those hours of training are finally gonna be put to good use. Remember though, this world is just a stepping stone to our true goal."** replied the Overlord as his partners face quickly settled into a scowl.

"Oh trust me pal I remember, those three are gonna pay for trying to betray us, but I've been meaning to ask you something. What are we gonna do about Kari, Ken, Wormmon, and Gatomon? I know they weren't going to betray us, but would they side with us even if they knew what the others planned? That's not even counting what the older digidestined would do." explained BV as he gazed at his now silent partner.

 **"...we cannot say what can happen when the time comes. All I can promise is that those who side with traitors will be given the same fate as them, submission or death."** spoke Davis finally as he then quickly stood up and left the room with his partner following in his wake but with a worried expression.

The rookie knew that his partner still had feelings for the digidestined of light just as he still had feelings for Gatomon. He only hoped that when the time came to confront them and their enemies that they wouldn't be forced to hurt them. Beings of darkness now they may be, but the light that Kari and Gatomon gave them could never truly be overcome, and that may end up being their downfall.

* * *

As Davis had said, he and BV now stood in front of a small horde of nine minions with a an Iwamon among the group. They had just exited the Netherworld and now found themselves in some kind of ice cavern. Looking around the group eventually found the partially frozen form of what Davis knew was a yeti, though he thought it look more like a cyclops but he just decided to go along with it.

 _"Hello master!? Is this thing on? Oh here we go! Master, I'm speaking to you through the Tower Heart, this will allow me to assist you from the tower whenever you decide to venture out. Oh it looks like you've found an old friend of ours! This yeti was used by the Overlad when he tried to escape from Nordberg, maybe yo can use him as well?"_ suggested the old minion master.

From there Davis used his Iwamon's **Boulder Bomb** to free the Yeti, which then went on to clear the way forhim and his horde to follow. Though the furry lug ended up turning against them when he had his minions start slaughtering seals for their lifeforce. Seemed that even with them now being digimon life force was still required to increase their numbers.

That was only the beginning though as the new Overlord was then made to fight his way through a few small camp's of hunters who he easily crushed underneath him as his new and improved minions far outclassed the simple woodsmen. Even he himself joined in the carnage as he used his own large sword to cut down the men with ease. The few that survived he used his Evil Presence to turn them into his servants and ordered them to serve as spies in the wild and report anything to Gnarl that they may find.

In the end he leveled every hunter camp in the area while the yeti was taken away by some hippie elf and his cohorts on a ship bound for god knows where.

"...these guys aren't really our enemies are they Davis? Cause this is just sad." commented BV as they stared down at the collection of soldier's and what looked to maybe be the new governor of Nordberg.

 **"I'm afraid so V. I gotta say I am really disappointed though, these guys are making the Roman's look bad."** deadpanned Davis as he stared down at the group that stood around a spellstone.

The group of soldier's were all very scrawny, almost gangly looking, and what seemed to be their commander was pretty fat, but nearly as large as the guy in the toga who mad Davis wonder how he could even walk with all that blubber on him. As Davis, BV and his minions continued to observe them he couldn't help but be a little creeped out that one of the soldiers seemed to be delusional since he kept calling himself somekind of fairy.

The new Overlord was only too glad to see them go, though they also left with the spellstone, which really pissed him off. So he opted to follow them and collect the stone for himself. Or he would have, if he didn't find the soldier's fighting a group of, what seemed to be, warrior hippies, similar to that guy who took the yeti with him.

Gnarl called them elves but Davis' name for them seemed to be more fitting. In the end it didn't matter though as he and his minions made short work of them and in turn found out where the red's were. Davis would have gotten them then and there but was blocked by a dryad who used her roots to block the path and no matter how much he hacked and slashed he just couldn't break through, her mocking him didn't help any either.

Instead of fighting a losing battle, Davis left to bring the spellstone back to his tower and think up a solution for getting into that glade.

Exiting the caves that held the glade found Davis and his group back in the wild where a group of gnomes met him. He didn't understand the annoying squeaks that the annoying little things gave off and he nearly laughed when Gnarl told him that the munchkins said they declared war on him. When they attacked him however, he decided to wipe the little bastards out and use their lifeforce to make more minions.

It took some navigating but eventually Davis made it to the perfect spot to place a Netherworld portal so he could come and go as he pleased without having to go through all that shit again. down the road from them lay the town of Nordberg ripe for the taking, and all that stood between him and it's destruction was a spiked wall of fire in front of him, while behind him a bunch of villagers sought to keep him from going that why by tossing a bunch of firework bombs in the road.

Truly he found their attempts to stop him were pathetic at best but he didn't really care about that. For now he needed to focus on getting that dryad out of his way and then getting the red minions. But first he thought he should test out the new spell he obtained from the spellstone, just to see if it worked.

 **"Now let's see how they like this."** chuckled Davis as he raised his gauntlet clad hand in the direction of Nordberg and charged up the fireball spell he had just learned.

Adding a bit more power Davis fired the ball of flames like a cannonball and watched it soar through the sky towards the town. As soon as it struck it ignited in a large explosion in what seemed to be the town square. Scream's of pain and fear could be heard from where Davis and BV stood while the minions behind him screeched and danced in joy at the destruction caused by their master.

The two partners just watched on, taking in their first true act of evil and felt oddly proud of it. After taking a few more moments to just take in the scene, Davis, BV and the minions departed while the shared laugh's of the former leader of the digisdestined and his partner echoed through the land, sending shivers down the spines of all who dwelled in Nordberg.

* * *

With the Digidestined

It had been years since Davis and Veemon had disappeared. For the first few days no one thought anything of it, but after two weeks of no contact a few of them began to worry.

They had gone to Davis' parent's to only find them uncaring to their missing child which shocked and angered most of the teens save for three. Jun was the only one among her family worried for Davis and despite her protests her parent's refused to file a missing persons report, saying Davis wasn't worth wasting the police time.

Despite that the report was filed by the others, but after three weeks of nothing, the police had given up. Many hearts were broken about this in more ways than one. Davis' disappearance caused a rift to form between the digidestined.

For one, tried to hook up with Kari as she and Gatomon mourned over the loss of the bearer of Courage and Friendship as well as his partner. He had brought up how much better they were without him and that drove Kari and Gatomon in a rage as TK's true feelings about the boy were revealed and Kari declared never wanting to see him again if that is what he truly thought about the boy who saved them all from Malomyostismon.

Their's was not the only case however, as Yolei and Ken had a major falling out when Yolei, being the loudmouth she was, decided to brag about how Davis was gone and how it was a fluke he even got as far as he did in being a digidestined. Ken immediately ended things between them sayng, "I could never love someone who disgraces the first person to ever give me a chance while the rest of you didn't bother to try."

Jun for her part had moved out and was now living on her own and, surprisingly enough, was dating Matt now. She had cut off all contact with her parents and started working at a small café with decent pay while still going to school.

For the most part, everyone had all but given up on Davis and Veemon ever being found save for two people and their digimon. Ken and Wormmon knew their friends were still alive due to the bond they shared and being DNA partners, but for Kari and Gatomon, they say Light and Dark are never to far apart.

* * *

 **Overlord: Davis Motimaya**

 ** **Digimon: Bloodveemon****

 ** **Gold: 0****

 ** **Dark Crystals: 0****

 ** **Life upgrades: 0****

 ** **Mana upgrades: 0****

 ** **Minion totems: 1****

 ** **Spellstones: 2****

 ** **Forge stones: 0****

 ** **Spell catalyst: 0****

 ** **Review and/or PM me!****


End file.
